Sensaciones
by CissaC
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo he vuelto. Un nuevo fic. Corto y romantico. Una carta... muchas sensaciones del corazon haran que Hermione decida plasmarlo todo en un papel. Dejen Review!
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Sensaciones.

Autor: Mariet Malfoy Snape

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K y yo solo los uso para divertirme.

Nota: Pues no puedo creer que este de vuelta. Meses que no escribía un fic y la verdad es que ya era tiempo de que apareciera. Lo que pasa es que mi musa (no quiero dar nombres... pero se llama: Jasmin... ejem) desapareció por largo tiempo... vayan a saber a donde se fue. Y pues ahora estoy feliz. No solo ella ha regresado, sino que mi Primis... Goi Izarra esta de regreso y eso me llena de felicidad. Y digamos que la musa volvió... solo en parte... así que espero que no me maten si el fic no les gusta.

Se lo dedico a Goi por haber vuelto y por llenar mi vida de felicidad. Va para ti mi niña! Y también para dos personas que son muy especiales para mi. Una es mi amigo el Colo, no le gusta Harry Potter pero me dio su opinión sobre el fic y se lo agradezco. Y también para mi novio el cual siempre lee las locuras que escribo.

**Sensaciones**

**Las ramas de los árboles se agitaban furiosamente esa noche. Una intensa lluvia arrasaba con todo a su paso, acompañada del frió viento que no perdonaba a aquel que se encontraba en su camino.**

**Una joven de 17 años se encontraba en su habitación, escribiendo en un pergamino con una letra impecable. Suspiraba de vez en cuando y se detenía para pensar la siguiente frase y luego continuaba escribiendo. Horas habían pasado desde que el sol desapareciese y unas cuantas más desde que sus compañeras se fueron a dormir.**

**Pero ella no podía.**

**La cabeza le iba a explotar sino plasmaba todo en un papel.**

**Suspiro una vez más y estiro todo su cuerpo como si de un gato se tratase. Miro el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y volvió a suspirar.**

**"_Debo enviarla_"**

**"_Seria una tontería hacerlo..._"**

**Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Mucho tiempo pensando en que hacer... lo que dice el corazón o la mente. Mandar ese pergamino a su destinatario seria una locura... pero no mandarlo seria volverse loca.**

**Todos sus sentimientos se encontraban allí. Cada sensación se encontraba en ese simple pergamino.**

**Volvió a tomar la pluma, e intentando ahogar un sollozo retomo la escritura.**

**"**_**Anhelo tenerte cerca. Poder sentir la suavidad de tu piel. Escuchar el susurro de tu voz. Tus brazos rodeándome... tu cuerpo acoplándose perfectamente con el mío. Verte durmiendo, tu pecho subiendo y bajando con tanta tranquilidad.** _

**Me atrevo a mirarte en los pasillos. Hace tiempo que se terminaron los insultos y eso hace que me sienta rara. Supongo que maduraste y te cansaste de las peleas infantiles de hace años. Pues yo también me canse. Me canse de llevar esto en mi pecho y no poder gritárselo a todo el mundo.**

**Pero solo Merlín sabe lo que pasaría si todos lo supieran. Pero no puedo retenerlo más. Mi corazón se llena de angustia con solo pensar en la loca idea de retener más tiempo lo que siento.**

**No espero una respuesta. Solo espero que sepas que esta carta habla de mis sentimientos y espero que mañana por la mañana Hogwarts no sepa sobre esto. Solo espero que sepas guardar el secreto.**

**Un secreto... un sentimiento que llevo guardando hace meses... me atrevería a decir años."**

**Volvió a estirarse en su silla y pensó en lo siguiente que pondría. Pero no sabía como seguir. Todo había sido dicho, solo esperaba que esto pudiera aliviar su corazón.**

_**"Se que mañana no podré verte a la cara. No quiero ver tus ojos brillando con maldad. No podría pensar que usaras esta información en mi contra. Solo te pido que seas discreto. Nada más. No te pido que me ames ni que beses el suelo que piso. Solo discreción.** _

**Te amo.**

**Hermione J. Granger."**

**Tomó el pergamino y lo coloco dentro de un sobre. Con un simple hechizo el sobre estaría protegido de la fuerte lluvia. Lo ato a la pata de Hedwig que la esperaba pacientemente.**

**.- Ya sabes a quien llevarla. Ten mucho cuidado-. Acaricio las blancas plumas y como respuesta recibió un picotazo cariñoso.**

**Abrió la ventana y dejo que la lechuza partiera con lo que para ella era su perdición.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola! Pues se acabo. Corto... demasiado para mi gusto. Pero peor es nada. Hacia tanto tiempo que no escribía que poder hacerlo fue toda una aventura, aunque si soy sincera en algunos momentos... las palabras salían solas.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y vuelvo a repetir que esta historia esta dedicada a mi prima Goi Izarra. Para mi amigo el Colo y para mi novio también. Y obviamente para todos los que la leen.

Pensé en una continuación. No muy larga... como el estilo de este Capítulo. Pero lo estoy dudando.

Por favor dejen reviews para saber su opinión.

Que tengan un buen día.

**" Los errores se utilizan como referencia, como lecciones, pero no se debe insistir en pensar en ellos"**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuanto tiempo paso desde que publicara este fic

Cuanto tiempo paso desde que publicara este fic? Lose... Paso demasiado tiempo y pasaron muchas cosas que hicieron que perdiera las ganas de escribir... Pero aquí estoy, tarde, pero volví. Este si es el final... Como ya había dicho en su momento el capitulo será corto... al estilo del anterior! Espero que sea de su agrado y mil perdones por tardar tanto...

Capítulo 2

Draco susurro una maldición al insolente rayo de sol que estaba molestando a sus ojos. Se desperezo en su cama y se froto la cara con las manos. No había podido dormir en toda la noche...

Mira su mesa de luz y vio el pergamino... el culpable de todo... Mejor dicho... Su dueña...

Suspiro cansado. Sus compañeros de habitación ya estaban preparándose para la salida de Hogsmeade y estaban haciendo tanto ruido que sentía como comenzaba un dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Draco vienes a desayunar con nosotros? .- Pregunto Blaise desde la puerta.

- No, vayan ustedes .- Le contesto mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Blaise miro a su amigo con ojo critico e iba a preguntarle que le pasaba pero la mirada que le mando Draco decía a claras: No molestes mas y vete; negando lentamente con la cabeza, Blaise salio de la habitación, dejando al rubio en soledad.

Hermione leía un libro sobre Runas Antiguas en su habitación. Debes en cuando suspiraba y se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba la ventana.

Desde que había mandado la carta sabia que no obtendría una respuesta pero uno siempre tiene la esperanza... Por lo menos tenia su mente tranquila sabiendo que hizo bien en enviarla... o eso creía ella...

Salto de su cama cuando sintió ruidos en la ventana... Y lo que vio le congelo el alma.

Una gran lechuza de plumaje oscuro la miraba seriamente mientras esperaba que abriera. Cuando entro se poso delicadamente en la cama y estiro la pata donde un pergamino esperaba ser abierto.

Con manos temblorosas lo tomo. Vio como la lechuza seguía mirándola y se puso nerviosa.

- ¿Espera una respuesta? .- Pregunto tontamente al animal. Los ojos penetrantes siguieron posados en ella y se dio vuelta para no tener que seguir viéndola.

Abrió el pergamino y con un suspiro se puso a leer...

La luz de la chimenea iluminaba parcialmente su cara. En sus ojos grises se reflejaban las danzarinas llamas dándoles un color irreal.

Tomo un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla y volvió a mirar su reloj. Cinco minutos... los cinco minutos mas largos de su vida...

Cuando estaba por empezar a tirarse de los pelos la puerta se abrió. Giro su cuello con tanta fuerza que pensó como no se lo había roto.

- Viniste .-

Hermione entro a la habitación con paso lento, mientras acariciaba las plumas de la lechuza que estaba posada en su hombro izquierdo. Draco miro a su lechuza y sonrió de lado.

- Es una bonita lechuza .- Dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa – Y bastante cariñosa. – Dijo riendo brevemente.

- ¿Cariñosa? -. Pregunto el rubio mientras se levantaba y estiraba el brazo para que su mascota volara hacia él – No tiene nada de cariñosa – La lechuza miraba el brazo de su amo y a Hermione – Isis .- Dijo con tono autoritario.

- Creo que no quiere ir contigo .- Hermione se dirigió a una ventana pasando olímpicamente la mirada de incredulidad de Draco y la abrió – Ve preciosa .- La lechuza ululo y partió.

Se instalo un silencio para nada incomodo. Hermione se tomo su tiempo para cerrar la ventana pero aun así no se dio vuelta, miro por la ventana como el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos en amenaza a los niños que le tiraban piedras.

Por su parte Draco se había quedado mirando la espalda de la chica, todavía impresionado por lo de Isis, y por el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí con el... O tal vez solo por su belleza.

- No conocía este lugar.- Dijo ella de repente sin darse vuelta.

- No aparece en el mapa de tu querido Potter – Sonrió él aunque ella no lo viera.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro seriamente.

- No, no aparece.- Contesto ella sabiendo que no valía la pena negar que el mapa existiera. De nuevo el silencio, ella mirando sus zapatos y él intentando mirar sus ojos – Entonces...

- Entonces... ¿qué?-. Pregunto el divertido

- No te burles de mi .- Dijo ella enfadada mientras se acercaba a él y lo apuntaba con el dedo. – No le veo la gracia.

- Yo si.- Le dijo el mas divertido que antes. Ella siguió mirándolo mal – Vamos preciosa no me mires así. La situación es divertida por que parecemos dos niños y no dos adultos.

La castaña se había sonrojado al oír el preciosa pero no había cambiado su mirada hacia el. Vio como Draco se acerco mas a ella y se tenso al sentir un brazo de el rodeando su cintura.

- ¿Qué haces? -. Pregunto ella asustada.

- Lo que dije que haría en mi carta .- Contesto el antes de besarla.

Ella le devolvió el beso sonriendo, recordando la carta guardada en su mesa de luz...

"No pensé que ibas a tardar tanto en escribirme, supuse en un momento que debería dar yo el primer paso. Ahora solo me queda cumplir mi sueño. Poder besarte..."

Fin.

Lo se lo se! Los crucios por la derecha y los tomates por la izquierda por favor! Se que algunos no querrán que lo deje aquí pero es así gente! Es el final! Queda en cada uno de ustedes imaginar que paso con ellos. A mi me gusta pensar que fueron felices (Típico) pero queda en cada uno de los que lean esta historia si siguieron juntos o no.

De nuevo lamento la tardanza! Pero al fin y al cabo volví a escribir y ya termine otra historia!

Espero que les guste! Dejen Reviews!


End file.
